criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Darkness Inside
The Darkness Inside '(Case #18) is the eighteenth fanmade case as well as being the first case in the Twilight Town district by CCFan32. Case Background Chief Price opted to move the team to Twilight Town as a reminder of Whitevale's only urban legend premise the district holds. According to the recent peculiar events, Twilight Town's population is depleting gradually due to the steeple bell, supposedly turning people into pigs. A creepy fact about the district is that it's always dark and eerie there. Chief Price informed the team that when he was a detective of the department years ago, he never debunked the urban legend and has believed in it ever since. He wants to see if the player can prove that the legend is fake or if it's true. Junior Officer Michael Collins rushes in the chief's office and tells the team that while on his patrol in Twilight Town, he found a dead body at the town's only river. The team finds the body and according to Elizabeth, Rose's heart was ripped out of her chest and that the cause of death was strangulation, as evidence by the marks on Rose's neck which came from a jump rope. The killer was later revealed to be the victim's sister, Daisy Wilson. The Wilson Family was a very wealthy family filled with thieves and murderers ever since 1896. The family's criminal activities were put to an end when Chief Price arrested the head of the family, Reginald Green, when he was a detective. However, Rose, Daisy, and Adam are the only members of the family to continue the family's illicit activites by only stealing things from people to provide for themselves. Rose was forced to steal with the two against her will which she didn't enjoy. She didn't like how her family were once murderers and thieves and didn't want to be a part of it, even though she's a part of it. Rose threatened Daisy to expose the family's history to the police which involves Mr Valentine. Patricia asked but Daisy refused to answer. She strangled Rose at Twilight River, and removed her heart, to bring back what her family did in the past to people. Patricia called the Wilson Family a bunch of sick psychos before sending Daisy to court. In court, the Honorable Kingsley was shocked how Daisy would murder her own flesh and blood. Patricia informed Kingsley about Daisy's motive which made him feel less surprised. Daisy wanted to protect her family's secrets, even though she had to murder one of the family's members. Judge Kingsley opted to label Daisy as a burglar at heart then handed her a 45-year jail sentence. In the hours following Daisy Wilson's incarceration, the team discovers that Mr Valentine murdered several members of the Wilson Family for an unknown reason. The homeless member of the family, Adam Wilson, informs the team that the Wilson Family had an oil mine and that they discovered something big which is probably why Valentine murdered the family: to get whatever what was in that mine. Valentine used extortion, murder, kidnapping, and intimidation on the family and has been "controlling" it for twenty years. Unfortunately, Adam doesn't know what's in the mine since he's the lazy part of the family but one thing's for certain: Valentine is using power over people to do his dirty work and is in control of whatever is in the mine. Victim *'Rose Wilson '(Found dead at the town's river with a huge hole in her heart) Murder Weapon *'Strangulation Killer *'Daisy Wilson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope *The suspect uses bathing salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain *The suspect wears brown clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope *The suspect uses bathing salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain *The suspect wears brown clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses bathing salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope *The suspect uses bathing salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain Killer's Profile *The killer uses a jump rope. *The killer uses bathing salts. *The killer has a grease stain. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears brown clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Twilight River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crystal Grains, Bible, Name Badge; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Strangulation; Evidence: Killer uses a jump rope) *Examine Crystal Grains. (Result: Bathing Salts; Evidence: Killer uses bathing salts) *Examine Bible. (Result: Holy Bible) *Analyze Holy Bible. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ezekiel Green) *Talk to Ezekiel Green about the victim. (Prerequisite: Holy Bible analyzed) *Examine Name Badge. (Result: Victim's Badge; Victim revealed; Unlocks: Candy Shop) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Faded Tip Jar, Grocery Bag; Prerequisite: Victim's Badge unraveled) *Examine Faded Tip Jar. (Result: Tip Jar) *Question Raymond Timmons about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tip Jar unraveled) *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Family Photograph) *Analyze Family Photograph. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Daisy Wilson) *Inform Daisy Wilson about her sister's death. (Prerequisite: Family Photograph analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Valentine's Package. (Result: Jump Rope; Available at start) *Analyze Jump Rope. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a grease stain) *Investigate Creepy Steeple. (Clues: Sleeping Bag, Donation Box; Available at start) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Sleeping Bag Name; New Suspect: Adam Wilson) *Talk to Adam about his deceased niece. (Prerequisite: Sleeping Bag Name unraveled; Unlocks: Shop Counter) *Ask Ezekiel Green why he doesn't like the Wilsons. (Prerequisite: Talk to Adam) *Examine Donation Box. (Result: Victim's Coat) *Examine Victim's Coat. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Samantha Hughes) *Quiz Samantha Hughes about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Letter analyzed) *Investigate Shop Counter. (Clues: Candy Bowl; Prerequisite: Talk to Adam) *Examine Candy Bowl. (Result: Note) *Ask Raymond Timmons why he fired the victim. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Daisy about her heisting family. (Available at start) *Investigate Steeple Pews. (Clues: Basket, Flash Drive; Available at start) *Examine Basket. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Adam Wilson about his fight with his niece. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Flash Drive) *Analyze Flash Drive. (09:00:00) *Question Samantha Hughes about her history. (Prerequisite: Flash Drive analyzed) *Investigate Underwater. (Clues: Dagger, Pile of Algae; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has green eyes) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears brown clothes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what Ezekiel Green wants. (Available at start) *Investigate Creepy Steeple. (Clues: Chest) *Examine Chest. (Result: Death Register) *Analyze Death Register. (09:00:00) *Talk to Ezekiel Green about the Wilson Family. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Death Register analyzed) *Investigate Twilight River. (Clues: Pile of Leaves; Available at start) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Analyze Newspaper Headline. (03:00:00) *Question Adam Wilson about his family's past. (Reward: Yellow Jumper; Prerequisite: Newspaper Headline analyzed) *Talk to Raymond Timmons about his problem. (Available at start) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Bowl of Candy) *Examine Bowl of Candy. (Result: Raymond's Pez Dispenser) *Give his pez dispenser to Raymond Timmons. (Reward: 15,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Pez Dispenser found) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases